Hidden Heiress
by mangareader54
Summary: How will Mikan the new girl at Alice Academy handle Natusme Hyuuga the schools heart throb and playboy. Watch as Mikan handle these problems with her best friends. Full summary inside sorry if there are an mistakes. Hiatus.
1. Character Info

Hidden Heiress

Hey mangareader54 here with my first story ever after reading and observing many, many other stories. Wish me good luck! I accept flames.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters! I do own the plot though.

Summary: Mikan the only child of the Yukihiras who has been hidden from the world. Goes to the prestigious school for heirs and heiress - Gakuen Alice. There she will face many challenges and threats and maybe even love. (really bad summary but plz read. Mikan and some other characters might be OOC's)

Enjoy!

XXMangareader54XX

Character Descriptions:

(Put in order from #1 company to #12)

1) Mikan Yukihira/ Mikan Saki

Age: 16

Heiress to: Yukihira Industries

Alice: Nullification, S.E.C, Insertion

1) Mikan Saki/Mikan Yukihira

Age: 16

On 'scholarship' for Gakuen Alice

Alice: Nullification

2) Natusme Hyuuga

Age: 17

Heir to: Hyuuga Cooperation

Alice: Fire

2) Aoi Hyuuga

Age: 14

Heiress to: Hyuuga Fashion Line

Alice: Fire

3) Hotaru Imai

Age: 16

Heiress to: Imai Electronics

Alice: Invention

4) Ruka Nogi

Age: 17

Heir to: Nogi Industries

Alice: Animal Pheromone

5) Yoichi Hijiri

Age: 15

Heir to: Hijiri Electronics and Toys

Alice: Ghost Manipulation

6) Kokoro Yome (a.k.a Koko) (Kitsuneme twin)

Age: 17

Heir to: Yome's Psychic Freak and Travel

Alice: Mind Reading

6) Kitsuneme Yome (a.k.a Kitsu) (Koko's twin)

Age: 17

Heir to: Yome's Psychic Freak and Travel

Alice: Flying

7) Luna Koizumi

Age: 16

Heiress to: Koizumi Industries

Alice: Soul Sucking

8) Anna Umenomiya

Age: 16

Heiress to: Umenomiya Pastries

Alice: Cooking

8) Nonoko Ogasawara

Age: 16

Heiress to: Ogasawara Laboratories

Alice: Chemistry

9) Surime Shouda

Age: 16

Heiress to: Shouda Fashion Lines

Alice: Cat/Dog Predisposition

10) Yuu Tobita (a.k.a Inchou)

Age: 17

Heir to: Tobita Illusions

Alice: Illusion

11) Tsubasa Andou

Age: 19

Heir to: Andou Industries

Alice: Shadow Manipulation

12) Misaki Harada

Age: 18

Heiress to: Harada Industries

Alice: Doppelganger

Other Important/Minor Characters

Persona/Rei Serio

Age: 29

D.A. teacher

Alice: Death

Yuka Yukihira

Age: 40

Co-owner of Yukihira Industries

Alice: Teleportation, S.E.C, Insertion

Izumi Yukihira

Age: 45

Owner of Yukihira Industries

Alice: Nullification

Kazumi Yukihira

Age: 50

High school principal of Gakuen Alice

Alice: Longevity, Detection

Narumi L. Anjo

Age: 37

Homeroom/Japanese teacher

Alice: Pheromone

Jinno

Age: 45

Math teacher

Alice: Lightning


	2. Prolouge

Hidden Heiress

Hey mangareader54 here with my first story ever after reading and observing many, many other stories. Wish me good luck! I accept flames. By the way I might add some songs. Please vote on my page on whether or not to make Persona and Youchi Mikans brothers.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Taken Alice or any of the characters! I do own the plot though.

You- regular story

"You"- talking

_You-_thoughts

_**You**_-flashbacks

**You**-me interrupting/someone making a statement

Enjoy!

XXMangareader54XX

PROLOUGE

I can't believe I have so such nice friends. I remember how I meet them like it was just yesterday.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

_**One cool morning a little girl was strolling around the backyard of her ten story house.**_

**I know what you're thinking "why does a little girl have a ten story house?" Just go with it. By the way Mikan is very mature and smart throughout the story, but she is still clumsy at certain times. The kids are about 7/8 right now.**

_**Okay it's not really a house more like a mansion. But then again this isn't any ordinary girl. This girls name is Mikan Sakura YUKIHIRA as in the richest company in the world.**_

_**Mikan P.O.V**_

_**Let me introduce myself some more. As you know I'm a Yukihira daughter, actually I'm their only child let their only daughter. I'm no spoiled brat or anything. A whole bunch of people (maids, butlers and family) call me polite, cute, and a natural born genius. My parents refuse to let me out of the house, unless I have a least 2 bodyguards and one of the older family members with me. The reason why they do that is that they're afraid I'll be kidnapped again like when I was 5. **_

_**I did have a best friend Nat-chan. I don't remember his real name since we only hanged out for at least one year but then he moved.**_

_**Right now I'm in my back yard. It's about the size of three football fields (172,800 ft). One-fourth of it is covered with* sakura trees. Around the sakura trees are* koi ponds with a path right in the middle that leads to a Mikan tree that is covered by the sakura trees. To the left of it are the gardens that are full strawberry bushes, lilies, tulips, and blackberry trees; In front is my family's mansion, where we handle financial business, and annual parties. Finally to the right are the outside training grounds with the most up to date fitness machines, pools, gymnastics equipment and more.**_

"_**Were are we?" asked a voice **_

_**I snapped out of my trance and searched for the owner of the voice.**_

"_**I don't know Anna but don't worry '' another voice said.**_

_**So the first voices name is Anna.**_

"_**Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru lets go back we were told not to wander to the backyard" stated a third voice.**_

"_**Shut up you *baka's. I want to know why the Yukihira's own the biggest company in the world yet don't have an heir or heiress yet and I'm goanna find out why, or else I'll shoot you with my baka gun 2.0" threatened a cold voice.**_

"_**Yes, Hotaru" coursed `Anna, Nonoko, and the third voice said. **_

**I didn't mention Surime's name yet. Sorry ^_^.**

_**I finally saw them when they walked through the back door to my 'house' (mansion).**_

"_**Who are you?" I asked with curiosity.**_

"_**I'm-" Anna was cut short by Hotaru "I think the real question is who are you." **_

"_**How rude to ask someone in their own home!" I retorted back.**_

**Stop!**__**Sorry but I thought you might want to know what they're wearing**

**Mikan- A baby pink yukata*1 with sakura and *Mikan blossoms scattered around for the design.**

**Hotaru- A violet yukata with *nadeshiko flower deign**

**Surime- A grass green yukata with bamboo designs circling the bottom.**

**Nonoko-A sky blue yukata with koi fish design**

**Anna- A light pink yukata with different rose size design**

**OK that's, that just thought you might be interested.**

**On with the story!**

_**Hotaru P.O.V**_

_Home? Strange._

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

"_**OK, I'm Anna Umenomiya heiress to Umenomiya Pastries I have the alice of Cooking."Anna introduced herself. **_

"_**This is Nonoko Ogasawara heiress to Ogasawara Laboratories alice of Chemistry"**_

"_**Next is Surime Shouda heiress to Shouda Fashion Lines she has the alice of Cat/Dog Predisposition," explained Anna **_

"_**Finally Hotaru Imai heiress to Imai Electronics who has the alice of Invention."**_

"_**Thank you, my name is Mikan Yukihira heiress to Yukihira Industry and I have the S.E.C and Nullification alice," said Mikan as she introduced herself.**_

_**After I finished explaining their eyes bulged out of their sockets **__**except for Imai- san whose eyes widened 2 inches. **_

"_**Yukihira!" they all yelled except Imai-san. **_

"_**Wait a minute the Yukihiras aren't supposed to have a child." Imai-san explained. **_

"_**Well I was kidnapped when I was five years old. Ever since than my mother and father decided it would be best if I didn't leave the house and was unknown to the world" I explained to them. **_

_**Hotaru P.O.V**_

_My parents didn't tell me anything about her or the kidnapping case I'll have to do more research. _

_**Anna P.O.V **_

_Wow a Yukihira I can't wait to play with her._

_**Nonoko P.O.V**_

_I hope she doesn't think we're only being friendly with her for her money. We would never do such a thing._

_**Sumire P.O.V **_

_She seems fun to play with. I can't wait to see what kind of fashion sense she shares with me._

_**Normal P.O.V **_

"_**So why are you here?" Mikan asked them.**_

"_**We're here because our parents have to work on investment plans with your parents Yukihira-san" Imai-san explained in a monotone voice.**_

"_**Call me Mikan" Mikan said in a cheery voice.**_

"_**Then you can call us Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire" Anna and Nonoko said together. **_

'_Weird' __**Mikan thought while sweat dropping anime style. **_

"_**You should get used to it they do that a LOT" Sumire told Mikan. **_

_**Mikan P.O.V After 5 months **_

Ever since we meet each other we have nearly been inseparable. I'm really happy they didn't befriend me for my money and power. Anna is an amazing cook. I would hire her as my personal chef. Nonoko makes the best strawberry vanilla shampoo and conditioner. It's so amazing I keep on asking her for more, but of course I want to pay her for spending her time making it, but she keeps on refusing. Sumire gives amazing fashion advice; I would totally make her my personal stylist. Hotaru relay loves money and blackmailing people. I swear if a company goes bankrupt it's because she got aggravated with them.

**Stop! I hope you enjoyed it. I will try to update at least once a week. I have to keep my grades up or I won't be able to update for a while meaning a whole semester which is two or three months **

***sakura-cherry blossoms **

***koi ponds-traditional Japanese ponds with fish**

***baka-idiot**

***yukata-****Japanese garment, a casual summer kimono usually made of cotton.**

***Mikan-tangerine **

***nadeshiko-frilled pink carnation**

**P.S. Sorry for the really long descriptions of something's.**

**P.S.S Please review I also accept flames plus if you see any errors please tell me them.**__


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N People know that the Yukihiras are the number one company but don't know about Mikan

Normal P.O.V

In a secluded mansion away from Tokyo near the river banks, lived a 16 year old girl with an army of maids and butlers

But this isn't any normal girl. She is the heiress of the most powerful company in the world the Yukihira Industries.

"Mikan-sama time to wake up" called Milan's personal maid Tomoyo Honda.

"Hai" lazily called Mikan as she slowly got up from her king sized bed.

"Here is your breakfast pancakes with syrup and strawberries along with apple tart with mango sauce and french toast" Tomoyo said

"Thank you Tomoyo. Could you please ask my parents to meet me in the living room in an hour? Thank you" Mikan asked

Normal P.O.V - 1 hour later

"Okaa-sama* Otou-sama* thank you for coming here on such short notice" Mikan said

Yuka and Izumi knew that when Mikan's in business mode she won't come out until she gets what she wants. So they sat down and hot down to business themselves

"As you know my only friends have been Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and Surime along with select maids and butlers" Mikan states.

"So I was thinking I enroll in Gakuen Alice disguised as Mikan Sakura who entered by a 'scholarship' meet the heirs and heiress there see if they know how to run a business properly, and inform their parents if they need to shape up their child and I get to make real friends. So it's a win, win situation. So please consider it and I shall not take no for an answer." Mikan explained

"Mikan please leave the room your father and I shall this" Yuka stated

"Hai Okaa-sama" Mikan replied. She got up walked towards the door opened it walked out closed it then leaned down and put her ear on the door. So basically she's listening in on their conversation.

Yuka P.O.V inside the room

"Well I think it's a wonderful idea as long as she is careful" I stated

"She is more safe here than out there" Izumi argued back

"But she will be with Kazumi and her identity will be kept secret and if anyone finds out we'll just take her out of the school" I reasoned

"'sigh' Very well we'll send her but if there's anything threatening her we will take he put right away" Izumi stated

"Yes, Mikan you can come in now" I said

Mikan P.O.V

"Do you agree?" I asked

"Yes but there are some rules and conditions  
>1) You must not tell anyone who you are unless it's Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire<br>2) You must wear a disguise  
>and finally<br>3) Your not allowed to get a boyfriend" Otou-sama said

"*Hai of course I agree" I answered

"So when do you plan on going" Otou-sama asked

"Tomorrow" I stated calmly sipping my jasmine tea

"TOMORROW!" Otou-sama bellowed "can't you wait until next week or month or maybe even year" Otou-sama stated with pleading eyes.

"Nope, well I better go pack goodbye Okaa-sama Otou-sama" I waved goodbye as I ran off to my room

Normal P.O.V in Mikans room

Mikan as running around her room searching for her luggage, colored contacts and fake glasses

"I found it!" Mikan screamed

"Finally that transformation will come in handy." Mikan said to herself

Normal P.O.V next day

"Mikan!" Yuka yelled "Come down the limo is here"

"Hai coming Okaa-same" Mikan shouted back as she was running down the stairs.

"Narumi I expect you to take good care of my daughter or else I will murder you" Izumi threatened

"Of course why would I harm the lovely ojou-sama*" Narumi said happily

"Okay I'm ready to go" Mikan said coming down. She was wearing sunglasses with a v-neck t-shirt with elbow length sleeves in navy blue with ripped black skinny jeans and sneakers that are a dark green with a navy pattern and frameless glasses. Her hair was dirty blonde and her eyes color gray and tanner skin.

"Mikan what did you do?" Yuka asked

"I used the transformation alice to change my hair and eye color. My identity will be Mikan Sakura I come from upper middle class since I'm not an heiress got in on a scholarship and I have nullification alice and I'm a triple star" Mikan explained

"Wow you sure have everything figured out" Narumi said

"Okaa-sama did you send all of my instruments along with my clothes and books ahead?" Mikan asked Yuka

"Yes, I did Mikan" Yuka replied "Along with your business papers"

"Arigatou* Okaa-sama" Mikan replied

"Well now we should get going now. Wouldn't want your uncle waiting any longer to see his beautiful niece should we" Narumi said/asked Mikan

"Hai Narumi-sensei* lets go. Goodbye Okaa-sama Otou-sama" Mikan said getting into the limo while waving goodbye to Yuka and Izumi.

"Bye Mikan" Yuka and Izumi shouted

Mikan P.O.V

'Wow pretty big school' I thought

"Well Mikan-chan we should go get your uniform, stars, student ID badge, room card and schedule. Also meet your uncle" Narumi-sensei explained

"Hai Narumi-sensei lets go" Mikan said

Mikan P.O.V Headmasters office

"Uncle are you here?" I shouted

"Yes Mikan I'm here... why is your hair blonde and your eyes gray?" Uncle Kazumi asked

"Because, I used the transformation alice now I need my uniform, stars, student ID badge, room card, and schedule" I said/demanded

"Ok here is your schedule, stars, student ID, uniform, and two room keys. One for all your instruments and business papers and the other for you to live in room 404 and 405" Uncle Kazumi said while giving me everything I needed.

"Thank you, Narumi-sensei it seems that I am in your home room shall we go now" I asked Narumi-sensei

"Ok let's go Mikan-chan and introduce you to your new classmates" Narumi-sensei said while leading me to homeroom

"Ok Mikan-chan you wait here and wait for my signal" Narumi-sensei said

'I can't wait to see what my class is like. I also hope Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire are in the same class as me'

"Ok Mikan-chan come in" Narumi-sensei said calling me into the classroom

Normal P.O.V Inside the classroom

"Ok class calm down" Narumi asked the class "Don't make me use my alice on you" Narumi threatened

The class started to grow quiet and listen to their teacher

"We have a new student" Narumi said weirdly

"Is it a boy or girl"  
>"Are they hot"<br>"Do they own a business  
>"Are they rich"<p>

While the class bombed Narumi with questions 10 of the top 12 sat in the back ignoring everything

Anna and Nonoko were working on how to make Anna's food combine with Nonoko's chemicals and still taste delicious and be healthy. Sumire was busy reading a magazine. Hotaru was busy polishing her inventions. Luna was filing her nails. Koko and Kitsu were playing on their I-pod touches. Yuu was busy studying for the math test next period. Ruka was and feeding his pet bunny, while Natusme leaned back in his chair reading his manga.

"Ok class calm down and ask her yourself" Narumi said to the class except for the top 12.

"Ok Mikan-chan come in" Narumi called

'Mikan?' Hotaru Anna Nonoko and Sumire all thought at the same time. 'Can it be her no her parents would never allow her to come here' they all thought.

The door opened revealing a blonde hair gray eye girl wearing glasses and the school uniform.

"Hello my name is ..." she started

A/N: Wow, not the best cliffhanger but good enough for me till next time

*Okaa-sama- formal way of addressing your mother

*Otou-sama- formal way of addressing your father

*Hai- yes

*Sensei- what you would you to address a teacher or doctor


	4. Chapter 2

Hidden Heiress

Hey mangareader54 here with my first story ever after reading and observing many, many other stories. Wish me good luck! I accept flames. By the way I might add some songs. Please vote on my page on whether or not to make Persona and Youchi Mikans brothers.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Taken Alice or any of the characters! I do own the plot though.

You- regular story

"You"- talking

_You-_thoughts

**You**-me interrupting

Enjoy!

XXMangareader54XX

"Hello my name is Mikan Sakura. I'm a triple star and I got here upon a scholarship" Mikan introduced herself as.

At the name Mikan Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and Surime perked and paid attention but didn't stop what they were doing so people wouldn't notice.

"Okay class does any of you have questions?" Narumi asked

Bolden-Okay they are all wearing the Gakuen Alice high school uniform with a few modifications. By the way Mikan is normal looking she would be slightly pretty without glasses. On with the story.-unbold

"Are you an heiress?" a random student asks

"No" Mikan answered and then some of the faces in the room turned from bored or interested to slightly disgusted.

"What why is a non heiress here in a school meant for heirs and heiresses?"Luna stated/yelled.

"L-luna p-please calm down s-she must be very intelligent to have gotten in with a whole scholarship" Yuu explained while slightly stuttering and trying to calm Luna down.

"Yuu is right she must be very intelligent to have gotten in and not own a company" Anna and Nonoko said in sync.

"But this is a school meant for heirs and heiresses only she will be ruining the peace and tranquility." a random girl from the class shouted.

**Okay so right now half the class thinks that she should be here while the other thinks that she doesn't belong here while some just don't give a damn (Hotaru and Natusme)**

Normal P.O.V

"Ok class please settle down" Narumi said "Now are there any other questions for Mikan here?"

"What's your alice?" someone asked

"Nullification" Mikan answered

"Ok now that there are no more questions for Mikan. I'll tell you who her partner shall be" Narumi said "Her partner shall be Natusme and she will be siting next to Hotaru"

**Ha you all thought that I was going to say Natusme didn't you well to bad. On with the story  
><strong>  
>"Hai" Hotaru replied<p>

"Hn" Natusme answered

Hotaru P.O.V

_Hm this could work towards my advantage of knowing who she really i_s.

Mikan P.O.V

_Bakas I swear only the top 12 excluding Luna could possibly figure out who I really am but only after a couple of months that is unless it's Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and Surime who have known me since we were all 7.  
><em>  
>Normal P.O.V<p>

"Ciao free period minna-san " Narumi said

Mikan walked up to Hotaru and said "Hello Hotaru Iami heiress of Iami Inventions correct, nice to meet you"

"Hotaru Iami nice to meet you" Hotaru said

"Hi I'm Anna Umenomiya this is Nonoko Ogasawara, Yuu Tobita, Surime Shouda" introduced Anna while pointing to who she was introducing.

"Hi I hope we will become great friends" Mikan said

"Would you like to come to Central Town with us?" Yuu asked

"What's Central Town" Mikan asked in a curios tone

"Central Town is where over 500 shops exist for the students here to hang out, meet, or just go shopping" Anna explained

"Sure I love to come with you than" Mikan said

A/N: This is probably my shortest chapter any please vote on my poll


	5. Authors Note

Yeah I know I'm a total jerk for not updating this story but I'm not sure if I even want to continue this story the more I think about the more I think it's to similar to another authors story and I don't want people flaming me because of it even if they didn't mean for it to be a flame and are just stating their honest opinion. So I'll post a poll on my bio and vote whether or not you guys want me to continue this story or maybe take it down for a while reedit to not make it so similar to another authors or just delete it in general, you can also leave a review telling me what you guys think the poll will only be up for the rest of the month. Don't be afraid to tell what you think I won't kill you for flaming or criticizing me I _**WANT **_your honest opinions


End file.
